Enchanted Sarcasm
by Eh Eh
Summary: This is just another one of those stories about an exchange student in Harry's 6th year. This is also my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please read & review


ENCHANTED SARCASM By Eh Eh  
  
Disclaimer ~ All this stuff here doesn't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling the only thing that's mine is the idea of this story and a couple new characters, that's all.  
  
Arthur's Note ~ I just made this story up when FanFiction got rid of the original fiction, there fore getting rid of all my stories. And this is just another one of those stories about an exchange student in Harry's 6th year.  
  
Chapter I ~ The Beginning  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, there are three students talking in a compartment. One boy with wild jet-black hair and bright green eyes, with a lightning blot shape scar perched above his round glasses on his forehead, was staring outside the window.  
  
" Harry, Harry you okay?" Said another boy with fire red hair and freckles over his pointed nose, and sitting next to a girl messy brown hair. " You've been staring outside that window fore hours."  
  
" I'm fine," he replied, "just bored." " Yeah, I know what you mean," said the boy, " It gets pretty tiring listening Hermione talk about Hogwarts A History." "I'm not death," the girl said out of no were as if she wasn't listening.  
  
"Damn, I thought you were," replied the red hair boy. " Real mature," she said sarcastically. She got up and look out of the compartment. " Where is she?" " Where's who, Hermione," The black haired boy asked.  
  
"The witch that serves the snacks, duh," Hermione answered, " I so hungry." " Yeah, Harry she looking for the witch that serves snacks. What else is there to look fore?" the Red haired boy said to the other, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione said. " Well, I don't have to wait for the witch 'cause look," Ron pulled out some home made sandwiches from his pocket. "Yes, that really something to brag about, Ron." Hermione said again sarcastically. Harry wasn't really bored much because watching Ron and Hermione fight was pretty funny.  
  
After a half an hours the Plump Witch came with the snacks, they bout some. Then after one more hour Ron's little Red haired sister, Ginny, came in the compartment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron commanded. "To tell you something." She replied. "What do you want to tell us?" harry asked "Well," Ginny started, " I heard there might be a new student at Hogwarts." '' Course there is," Ron said, "We call them first years." " Well, Duh," She said back. "I mean someone new in your year." "Really," said Hermione interested.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked. " I dunno," Ginny shrugged," all I heard was that it's a girl in your year, and might be form America. " With that she left.  
  
"Interesting," Hermione said interested. " Yeah, so what." Ron said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening in the Great Hall before the first years came in to be sorted, everyone was talking about the new girl. Every one keeps on thinking she's from America. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I wonder how she'd be sorted or if she already is," said Harry. "Probably not," said Ron," probably shorted with the first years." "Oh, I hope she's in Gryffindor." Hemione said, " Then I could ask her about America." " How does everyone know the students a she?" Ron asked " I mean, whoever stared it could be lying." Harry and Hemione were looking shocked that Ron would say that. "Good point," said Hermione, "We'll just have to wait and fine out."  
  
Later the first years came in to be sorted Harry didn't see any one that looked like a sixth year. The first years made their way to the front of the Great Hall, and stopped. Professor McGonagall brought a stool and an old looking hat out. She put the stool down in front of the first years, and put the hat on top of the stool. The hat sung a song and then McGonagall call the names of first years to be sorted. "Adams, Lindsey" Lindsey Adams looked really nevus as she walked up and put the hat on which went over her eyes the hat then shouted, "RAVENCLAW." Lindsey made her way to the Ravenclaw table as the Ravenclaws clapped. "Anderson, Sherri," ended up "GRYFFINDOR" "Bache, Steven" ~ "SLYTHERIN" "Becker, Katy" ~ "SLYTHERIN"  
  
"This is kinda boring when you don't know any one being shorted," Ron said as Mindy Clark was sorted in Hufflepuff. "Ron shut up, no one cares what you think," said Hermione. "Cox, Brian" ~ "GYFFINDOR"  
  
After the L's came M's with "Marsh, Derek" ~ "RAVENCLAW." Then O's and P's With "Prichard, Robert" ~ "HUFFLEPUFF" Then to R's, S's, and T's with "Smith, Kevin" ~ "GRYFFINDOR" and "Tripp, Brittany" ~ "SLYTHERIN" And then last W's, Y's, and Z's with "Winters, Summer" ~ "HUFFLEPUFF" , "Young, Ryan" ~ "GRYFFINDOR" And "Zakskorn, Stacie" ~ "RAVENCLAW."  
  
When every first year was shorted Professor McGonagall put the Shorting Hat on stool and walked to the side around everyone and out into the Entry Hall. Professor Dumbledor cleared his throat to talk. He stared with the usual. You know, don't go in the dark woods and stuff. Then he started talking about what everyone was wondering about. "I heard that everyone seems to be talking about us getting a new student in the sixth year, from America. Well, I hate to get your hopes you up," Dumbledore paused as everyone sighed. "But, she's from Canada." Everyone was surprise and happy that a foreigner was coming. "Wow, that was a surprise," said Ron " Yeah, only Dumbledore would do that." Harry added.  
  
"Well, Canada is in America." Dumbledore said," North America to be exact, but I have the most of you thought it was the United States of America. 'Cause a lot of people call it just America these day, but still." He stop when he notice there was no Mcgonagall to stop him.  
  
"We decided to short her after the first years so you wouldn't get confused, but she is rather tall so I don't think it would have matter." Dumbledore said," But anyways, Miss Lori Hwin, if you please."  
  
The whole hall turned as the wooded doors of the Hall open. Professor McGonagall and a pretty girl, around the age sixteen, walked in. She had long, strait strawberry blonde hair and she had Midnight blue eyes, she had peach skin and she fairly thin. She looked kind of embarrass, and glanced at the ceiling. That seem to make her smile, which only made her more pretty with strait white teeth. She looked at all the tables as she made her way up to the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall lifted the Hat and Lori sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her. The hat didn't go all the way under her eyes as it did when the first years put it on. It took a wile before the Hat shouted ~ "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Lori herd the word Gryffindor as the sorting hat was lifted off of her head and people from the second tale from the left were clapping pretty loud. She got up and went to sit at that table. It was kind of hard to find a place, but she ended next to two other sixth years Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Also right across from Harry, Ron, and next to Hermione (Hermione was across from harry and Ron). Dumbledore cleared his throat again and said," Now, that we are all sorted let us eat." The golden plate and pitcher filled with food and beverages. Everyone in the halls stared eating and talking.  
  
"So, what's it like in Canada?" Hermione asked Lori "Pretty much like it is here, only on the other side of the world," Lori replied. " Oh, nothing better there then here, or worst even?" Hermione asked. "I dunno, I've only been here fore a couple of days," she answered, " It could snow more over there." Hermione nodded weirdly as if she didn't care it'd snow more over there. "Do you really care that much Hermione?" Ron asked "Ro-," Hermione started. " Your names Hermione?" Lori asked "Yeah, why?" asked Hermione. "Nothing , I just think that's a pretty name," she replied. " I heard that name when I was reading about Helen of Troy, a Muggle Greek Mythology thing?" " Really?" asked Hermione. Lori Nodded. "Oh, interesting. I'm sorry that you had to hear my name from this idiot 'cause I didn't properly introduce myself. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself and hold out her hand. "Lori Hwin," said Lori shaking her hand. " These are my friends, Harry and Ron," said Hermione "Hello," Lori said. "Hey," Ron said while Harry said, "Hi." " I love the ceiling in here." Lori commented and glancing at up at it. " It's not really the ceiling it's just bewitched to look like the night sky." Hermione mentioned. " I know," Lori said," but I still love it." " I like it too," Harry said " Yeah, it's just beautiful." Lori said. Lori then started talking with Parvati and Lavender. " You, okay Hermione?" asked Harry. She just nodded looking down. " You look jealous." Said Ron. "Why would be?" she said looking up, " Whom am I jealous of, Ron?" " Just saying you look jealous," Ron answered," I never said you were." Lori heard what they were saying; she was sitting next to them! " Why would you be jealous, Hermione," Lori started, "According to Parvati and Lavender your really smart. Smartest sixth year here." Hermione blushed and said. " Well, I do get good grades." "You bet," Ron jumped in so Hermione won't say anything about him being inconsiderate Harry just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night at Gryfindor tower everyone was looking at his or her schedule.  
  
"ERG.We always have potions with the Slytherins!" Ron exclaim so the whole common room heard. " Are the Slytherins really that bad?" Lori asked. " No, they're Worst." Harry said. "Really," again asked Lori  
  
" Yes, terible," Hermione said. " You better watch out for Draco Maloy." Ron told Lori. "What's so bad about him?" She asked. " Other then the fact that he's a jealous idiot, tons of things," Hermione answered. " How's he jealous?" Asked Lori "Just watch him and you'll till how." Said Harry " If he's as stupid as he sounds," stared Lori. "Why would I want to watch him, and I don't even know what he looks like. So I couldn't watch him if I wanted to." "Maloy will make himself known.'' Said Hermione," You'll know what he looks by tomorrow night." "Okay, whatever," said Lori. "Maloy, will probably say something to you like," Ron stared "Like what?" Asked Lori. "Like Get out of our Country or school foreigner!" Ron answered. "Or, he'll call you stuff like Canadian or Foreigner, and I know that doesn't sound bad, but He'll make it sound bad." "You seem a little paranoid about him," said Lori. "He is," said Harry while Hemione nodded, and Lori mouthed 'Okay' as she got it. "Well, I've got a problem," Lori said. "What?" Harry asked. " I don't were most of these classes are." She said. " I think I can help, unless you have Divination." Hermione said. " Don't worry I don't get that subject it makes no sense." She replied. "Oh, I know!'' Hermione said. "We have two of them now," Ron said to Harry. "So what do you take then?" Harry asked. "Arithmancy," she said. "Well, that's the class I have besides Divination." Hermione said," Don't worry I can show you were all these classes are." "Why, Thank you." Lori said  
  
"Harry, sense it was Fred, Greoge, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia's last year was last year," Ron asked. "So what are we ganna do for the team, we need three chasers and two beaters." "Hold try outs," said Harry shrugging "Are you guys saying that there're Quidditch teams here." Said Lori  
  
"Yeah," said Harry ''And you say you need three chasers and two beaters." asked Lori. "Are you trying to say you want to try out?" asked Ron. "Maybe," she replied. "Does Canada have Quidditch?" Ron asked. " Why, yes it does," said Lori," It's just not as popular as it is here." "Can you play?" Ron asked another question. "No, I can't," Lori replied sarcastically. " Okay, then why would you try out?" Ron asked, again. " I was being sarcastic," said Lori," I'll be at that try out." "What would you try out for?" Harry asked. "Probably both chasing and beating," she replied," with ever one I'm better at you'll pick or you won't pick me at all, don't 'til I try out."  
  
Lori and Ron went on about Quidditch and some how made it way to Wizard chess. Ron kept saying that no one could beat him so Lori challenged him to a game. The game took almost the whole night and it just ended in a stalemate.  
  
"Wow, you're good," said Harry. "Why, thank you, Harry," she yawned. "You look tired," said Hermione. "I am," replied Lori. Ron was just sitting there staring at the game. "Um, Ron, I didn't beat you." Said Lori; "It was a stalemate." "Yeah, but you were ahead," Ron omitted. "Yeah, I was," she said, " But that doesn't matter, you kept up a fight which made it a stalemate. "Okay," Ron said. After that they went to the dormitories, to go bed. Harry was about to fall asleep until Ron said to him, "Harry, she could've beat me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Arthur's Note ~ I have two things to clear up 1st I put Lori as a Canadian because I thought American (United States) it'd be to common. So if I say anything false about Canada I'm sorry and you can correct me, and I probably won't write much about it thou. Also I didn't have the have sing a song (as in I didn't write a song) for the Shorting Hat. I'm not very good with making up songs, So if you wanted, you could make a song and e-mail it to me at Clenabena@aol.com and I'd be happy to put it in this story and tell everyone you made it. I Also you like to include this ~:: Yeah I finish my first chapter of my first Harry Potter FanFiction:: oh and please review! ~_^ 


End file.
